Armonía
by SoFiLeXa
Summary: Nala sólo había querido ayudarlos, creyó que siendo humana podría comprender los sentimientos de los animatrónicos. Pero ellos no parecían querer ser ayudados. Se encerraban en su mundo de odio y crueldad, y no la dejaban entrar para intentar descifrar esas emociones ocultas que escondían. ¿Por qué lo hacían? Era la pregunta que mantenía en vela a Nala durante toda la noche.
1. Armonía

**Advertencia:** Contenido yaoi, OoC, errores ortográficos, animatrónicos humanizados.

Los personajes y la historia de Five Nights at Freddy's pertenecen a **Scott Cawthon.** Nala pertenece a simbalaika.

 _ **Dedicado a simbalaika por ser la best waifu ever.**_

* * *

Armonía

-Demonios... –Foxy 2.0 gruñó por décima vez aquella noche- Esos niñatos de nuevo... –Se arrastró, continuando con sus quejas, hacia la oficina del guardia. Toy Freddy, mirándola de brazos cruzados, contuvo sus ganas de levantarla y ayudarla. Por el contrario, esbozó una sonrisa y se acercó a ella soltando una carcajada que resonó en el tétrico pasillo.

-Te ves asquerosa –Continuó riendo, mientras la zorrita bufaba y gruñía por onceava vez- Te vez tan... _Mangle_.

-Toy Freddy, por favor, te he dicho que no molestes a Mangle –La única humana en aquel establecimiento, habiendo escuchado sus voces desde la oficina, se acercó a ellos, extendiéndole una mano a la albina para ayudarla a sostenerse. Toy Foxy la miró de arriba a abajo con desprecio, y viendo que Nala sería la única persona en toda la pizzería que se dignaría a apoyarle, tomó su mano y se levantó con su ayuda, refunfuñando entre dientes algo sobre lo asquerosos que eran los humanos.

-Si a los otros les dejo llamarme Mangle es porque no pienso pelearme con ellos y acabar peor, ¿entiendes? Tú no tienes ningún derecho a llamarme de tal forma –Pasando su brazo derecho, que sorprendentemente al menos mantenía forma de "brazo", por los hombros de la guardia para apoyarse, giró su cabeza hacia la castaña y le gruñó muy cerca de la cara, haciendo que la humana se estremeciera comenzando a reír nerviosamente.

-L-lo lamento, M... Toy Foxy –Le sonrió, sudando frío y casi hiperventilando. Si algo había aprendido en su larga estadía en aquel lugar era que, por más que intentara ser amable con los animatrónicos, de nada le servía si ellos se negaban rotundamente a aceptarla como una amiga. Para ellos, no era más que una mecánica.

-¿Y tú crees que puedan repararte? –Freddy 2.0 continuó burlándose de la zorrita, caminando junto a las dos féminas que se dirigían hacia la oficina- Estás horrorosa. Bueno, más que de costumbre, tú entiendes –Rio estrepitosamente. La zorrita, en cambio, de no haber estado en tan mal estado y siendo sostenida por la humana, se habría lanzado contra él a darle de a madrazos contra alguna pared.

-Claro que podré repararla –El oso hizo un gesto de disgusto ante la interrupción de la humana- Soy la mejor en esto, ¿recuerdas?

-Si hay una razón por la cual sigues con vida es porque nos reparas, ¿recuerdas? –Le devolvió, fastidiado- Así que cállate, Melena de León –Le acarició el cabello riendo de forma burlona mientras que Nala hervía de la rabia. Tener por apellido "León", tener el cabello, efectivamente, como la frondosa melena de uno y llamarse como un personaje de una película de leones no le ayudaba demasiado con eso de intentar que la gente no se siguiera refiriendo a ella con ese apodo que tanto odiaba.

-¡QUE NO ME LLAMES ASÍ, PEDAZO DE SUBNORMAL! –Mientras que Mangle comenzó a reír, Toy Freddy, deformando su rostro en una expresión de seriedad, se puso frente a Nala evitando que continuara con su camino. La tomó del cuello de la camisa y se inclinó levemente hacia ella para estar lo más cerca posible de su cara.

-Escucha, humana –Apretó su agarre con rabia, mientras que Nala intentaba alejar su rostro- No te atrevas a retarme, porque yo no necesito más razones de las que ya me has dado para torturarte hasta la muerte. ¿Entiendes?

-C-claro, claro que sí –Rio nerviosamente empujándolo para intentar alejarse, hasta que él finalmente la soltó. Nala dio un suspiro de alivio, se calmó un poco y continuó guiando a Mangle a la oficina.

Así era la extraña relación que mantenía la humana con los animatrónicos. Ella, guiada por su bondadosa personalidad, no se contuvo de ayudar a reparar a Mangle la primera vez que la vio en tan deplorables condiciones. Entonces, viendo la habilidad de la chica con la mecánica, y la facilidad que tenían los animatrónicos de ser destrozados por los mocosos, digo, niños que asistían a la pizzería diariamente, hicieron un acuerdo que beneficiaba a ambas partes. En un principio, sólo se trataba de dejarla vivir y ella a cambio repararía el más mínimo rajuño que ellos desearan borrar de sus delicados trajes; sin embargo, con el tiempo llegaron a acostumbrarse a ella y permitirle pasearse con tranquilidad por la pizzería, e incluso relacionarse con ellos. Y por supuesto, los muñecos, aunque lo negaran, llegaban a tenerle al menos un gramo de aprecio, el cual se lo demostraban en escasas ocasiones.

A su manera, claro está.

Llegando finalmente a la oficina, Nala le indicó a la zorrita que se ubicara en el suelo mientras que ella buscaba su caja de herramientas, a lo que Toy Foxy obedeció. El oso de mejillas pintadas, por su lado, tomó el teléfono de la humana y comenzó a manipularlo a su gusto. Ella ni se quejó, prefería no buscarse más problemas con Toy Freddy, porque sabía que los encontraría.

Mientras reparaba a Mangle, la castaña comenzó a recordar cómo fueron aquellos pocos momentos en los que vio un poco de humanidad en esos muñecos.

 _-¿Y cómo se hace esa tontería de la que tanto alardeas? -Toy Chica giró los ojos cruzándose de brazos con fastidio._

 _-Creedme, no fardo por nada, eh, que esto en serio es bueno -Nala esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, preparando una mezcla en un tazón, y caminando constantemente de lado a lado para evitar que los tres rubios presentes intentaran hacerle parar._

 _-¿Cómo dices que se llama ese desperdicio que preparas? –Esta vez fue Chica quien la encaró, poniéndose frente a ella para evitar que escapara._

 _-Crema Catalana, y no es ningún desperdicio –Se defendió dándose media vuelta para no verla- Es básicamente una crema pastelera a base de huevo, con azúcar caramelizada por encima –Dio un suspiro esperanzado, como si hablara de su amor platónico- Si lo probáis, seguro que flipáis. Os lo aseguro._

 _-¿Puedo ver? –Balloon Boy se acercó a la humana de forma curiosa, a lo que Nala, con el recelo aflorando en su rostro, se alejó disimuladamente del niño. Éste, con toda la intención del mundo, se acercó cada vez más a ella._

 _-¿Y qué nos asegura eso? –La castaña se giró molesta hacia Golden Freddy, quien, cruzado de brazos, observaba todo con mucha atención, aunque muchos pensaran lo contrario._

 _-¿Mi testimonio no os basta? –Cuestionó, indignada, a lo que recibió una unánime respuesta negativa- Seréis..._

 _-¿Y para cuándo estará lista? Llevas una hora con esa tontería –Habló de nuevo la rubia menor._

 _-Ya está bien, chavales, ya basta –Nala dejó el tazón en el que estaba mezclando a un lado de la estufa apagada y miró con seriedad a los tres animatrónicos presentes, quienes inmediatamente cambiaron sus expresiones a una de ligera sorpresa por el cambio repentino de la humana- ¿Por qué os agobiáis tanto por un simple postre? Estoy preparando esto para vosotros y me tratáis como si estuviera intentando ahorcar a vuestro bebé. Como si la cocina lo fuera todo para vosotros –Los rubios intercambiaron miradas nostálgicas, a lo que Nala pensó por un momento su última frase, ansiosa por saber qué los había puesto tan tensos y melancólicos de un momento a otro- Como si lo fuera todo... –Susurró, entreabriendo ligeramente sus labios debido al sutil asombro que le causaba estar descubriendo parte del pasado de sus nuevos "amigos" por una simple discusión de tema culinario- ¿Por qué os importa tanto esta cocina?_

 _-Porque es todo lo que tenemos –Respondió Chica, cabizbaja y entre dientes, con un tono suavecito y débil el cual la castaña no recordaba haber oído jamás de la boca de la gallina- Cocinar, comer, nos recuerda a que alguna vez lo necesitamos para vivir._

 _-Ahora sólo es un recuerdo, mas es nuestra razón de existir en tiempo difíciles –Acotó el oso dorado, apartando la mirada hacia el horno, donde a fuego lento las pizzas se sometían a una temperatura que posteriormente les daría un sabor exquisito e inigualable, tratando de huir de los pocos recuerdos felices en su tormentosa infancia que lo relacionaban con aquel lugar que a día de hoy era casi sagrado para él._

 _El cuarto se sumió en un silencio sepulcral que nadie se atrevía a romper. La humana, aún sin poder cerrar su boca por lo recientemente escuchado, paseaba su mirada de lado a lado, esperando alguna reacción de parte de cualquiera de los tres que la acompañaban; en cambio, lo único que recibía en respuesta era la mismísima nada, y las miradas de los robots que se perdían en el suelo como si observaran la profundidad del mar o lo infinito del universo, como si vagaran dentro de sus propias mentes, intentando encontrar algo que se extravió muchos años atrás._

 _En ese momento, no podía recordar el hecho de que eran asesinos a sangre fría, que incluso intentaron matarla a ella y la amenazaron en incontables ocasiones. No, en ese preciso instante, la humana sólo sentía pena por ellos, por ellos y por sus almas, atrapadas por la eternidad en ese asqueroso establecimiento. Pero, sobre todo, ella no pensaba más que en el hecho de que, muy escondido bajo todo ese metal, cables y piel sintética, en cada uno de ellos se escondía un corazón, que aunque lo negaran fervientemente, aún latía y tenía la capacidad de sentir aprecio por quienes les rodeaban._

 _¿Era acaso eso? ¿Ellos tenían realmente sentimientos que iban más allá del odio y la ira acumulados? Y de ser así, que estaba segura que así era, ¿por qué les costaba tanto mostrarlo?_

 _-¿Y a ti qué te importa? –Nala cerró su boca ante lo repentino de la voz de Toy Chica, quien frunció el entrecejo con una mirada casi de repudio hacia la castaña- No es tu problema el porqué de lo que nos gusta hacer, niñata –Nala simplemente la miró negando con la cabeza, sin cambiar ni por un segundo su expresión de total confusión y decepción. ¿Por qué era tan complejo para ellos mostrar afecto?- ¿Por qué me miras como si me tuvieras lástima, humana? –Alzó la voz, enfurecida._

 _-Oops. –Balloon Boy, quien estuvo presente todo el rato sin que le prestaran demasiada atención, salió casi volando de la cocina entre risas, luego de derramar "accidentalmente" la mezcla que preparaba Nala sobre la mesa, esparciéndose rápidamente por todos los alrededores._

 _-¡Mira lo que has hecho, estúpida humana! –La castaña hizo una expresión de indignación ante la acusación injusta e innecesaria que le hacían. Sin embargo, antes de siquiera poder reclamar alguien se le adelantó._

 _-Igual, cualquier cosa que hiciera esta humana no valdría la pena –Se encogió de hombros el único ente masculino en la habitación- Sólo límpienlo._

 _-Sois de lo peor –Cual niña haciendo rabieta, Nala se desamarró de la cintura el delantal que había estado usando para la ocasión y lo lanzó al suelo, marchando a paso firme hacia la salida. Empero se detuvo en la entrada, girándose levemente para ver sus expresiones de confusión y ligera sorpresa ante su indignación- Pero quiero que sepáis que siempre voy a estar aquí para vosotros. No importa cuánto me insultéis, cuánto me humilléis ni cuánto intentéis negar que entre vosotros os tenéis cariño. Cuando lo necesitéis, ahí estaré._

Lo último que recordaba después de eso, fue que salió de la cocina y escuchó como detrás de ella empezaban a escucharse murmullos de enojo, como si comenzaran a reclamarse entre ellos. El cerebro de una humana no era capaz de procesar el porqué de las acciones de sus peculiares compañeros de trabajo. Pero eso sí, le daban mucha pena. Tanta que no podía negarse ayudarlos.

En eso estaba muy clara. No dudaría en darles una mano cuando lo necesitaran. Un vivo ejemplo era el cómo, mientras recordaba ese momento especial para ella, reparaba de a poco los daños de Foxy 2.0 con calma y paciencia. El problema era que ellos no se dejaban ayudar. ¿Por qué? Seguía siendo su cuestión. Y eso sólo la hacía seguir reviviendo aquellos momentos en los que por un instante pensó que podría ayudarles.

 _-¿Y qué tienen ustedes de especiales? ¡Nada! Sólo un par de ojos grandes, pestañas largas y metal más resistente. No son nada del otro mundo –Chica se cruzó de brazos mirando de reojo a su versión Toy mientras un gruñido escapaba de su boca. La rubia más pequeña y sus compañeros no se quedaron callados, matando cada uno con la mirada a su antecesor._

 _-¿Qué tenemos de especial? Tal vez nada, es cierto; sin embargo, aquí el asunto es que ustedes tienen muchísimo menos de especial que nosotros, y aun así se creen los dueños del lugar –Toy Freddy dio un paso al frente para encarar a su versión antigua, y no flaqueó en ningún momento ante la mirada amenazante que éste le dedicó._

 _-Uuuhh, esa fue buena. ¿Qué dirás al respecto? –Ambos osos se giraron con fastidio hacia el tercero, mientras que Golden Freddy, recostado de una pared y de brazos cruzados, escuchaba la conversación con una sonrisa e interrumpía de vez en vez sólo para echar leña al fuego._

 _-Te lo tienes muy creído, ¿eh? Pues permíteme hacer que se te baje el ego –Freddy se limitó a ignorar al oso dorado, y al otro destriparlo con la mirada sólo para no meterse de nuevo en problemas con Puppet. Además, pasaba de mancharse las manos nuevamente con la sangre que imparable se derramaba por los hoyos y cortes que dejaban los engranajes de su propio traje de repuesto al exprimir dentro de sí el cuerpo del que alguna vez fue un guardia de seguridad, y que hoy por hoy volvía a ver cara a cara, como lo hacía día a día desde aquella noche- No son más que copias "bonitas" y baratas que jamás alcanzarán el prestigio y la fama que nosotros logramos._

 _-¿Ahora se trata de la fama? ¡Por favor! –Toy Bonnie no hizo más que reír de forma irónica. Fue ahí cuando llegó Nala, atraída por la conversación de los muñecos que había estado husmeando hasta ese momento a través de las cámaras de seguridad, pero prefirió ocultarse y escuchar atentamente la discusión- Aquí todos sabemos que la pizzería no habría conseguido tan mala fama si alguno de ustedes hubiera evitado el secuestro de esos cinco niños –La humana se cubrió la boca para evitar soltar un respingo de sorpresa y no ser descubierta, a la par que el semblante de los Old cambiaba y se les notaba mucho más molestos que antes._

 _-De eso sí que no permitiré que te burles, intento de niño bonito –Fredbear le encaró, atravesándose entre Bonnie y su versión Toy sólo para tener al conejo ojiverde de frente- Será mejor que retires lo que dijiste antes de que..._

 _-¿Antes de qué? Cuánta sensibilidad de su parte -Mangle rio junto a los otros Toys, indiferentes ante el sufrimiento que claramente les hacían recordar a sus antecesores cuando tocaban ese delicado tema- Ustedes se la pasan burlándose de nosotros y nuestras muertes, y no nos ven chillando. Anda, demuestren esa fuerza y superioridad de la que tanto alardean, y dejen de quejarse como niños._

 _-No pueden, Mangle –La zorrita frunció el entrecejo y se giró hacia Toy Chica por llamarla con ese molesto apodo- Ellos son niños –Y fue ahí cuando todo rastro de molestia fue borrado de su expresión, dejando sólo una sonrisa burlona que fue acompañada por una carcajada satisfecha- Y así se hacen llamar ellos los "fuertes", ¿verdad?_

 _-¡Retráctate ahora mismo! –Bonnie la tomó del cuello, haciendo que ésta cesara su risa para mirarlo con rabia._

 _-¡Oblígame, pedazo de chatarra oxidada!_

 _-Oh, no te apresures, eso es lo que haremos –Foxy alzo su garfio, amenazando a la polluela con el mismo._

 _-Basta, por favor –En un principio hubiera pensado ingresar en la discusión pidiéndoles a gritos que se tranquilizaran, pero luego de varios minutos meditando acerca de las consecuencias que eso traería, la humana se decidió por interrumpir de forma pacífica y evitarse problemas. Todos se le quedaron viendo, asesinándola con la mirada- Por favor, no tenéis que llegar a los extremos de agrediros unos a otros._

 _-¡¿Escuchaste algo de lo que nos dijeron?! –Gritó el zorro, sin intenciones de bajar su arma que aún apuntaba al cuello de la rubia- ¡Dime si tú no te alterarías con algo así!_

 _-Sí, sí, y lo entiendo, pero ellos tienen razón –Los Old hicieron un gesto de indignación ante sus palabras. Los Toys ni se movieron; poco les importaba si tenían o no el apoyo de una humana- Vosotros pasasteis por cosas horribles y entiendo que estéis ofendidos, pero bien sabéis que vosotros lo empezasteis. Ellos tienen razón en pediros que no os alteréis, porque les hicisteis lo mismo a ellos y no se están quejando._

 _-Tú no sabes la diferencia entre lo que pasamos nosotros y lo poco que sufrieron ellos a comparación de nuestro destino –Chica se hizo paso entre sus compañeros hasta llegar a Nala, quien tragó saliva rezando para sus adentros- Así que no te metas donde nadie te ha llamado._

 _-E-esperad, no he acabado –Rio nerviosamente girándose hacia los Toys, quienes la miraron de forma burlona, esperando su sermón- Y vosotros, sabéis lo desagradable que es el que te recuerden constantemente tu muerte, porque vosotros lo vivís continuamente, así que os pido que no lo hagáis._

 _-¿Y por qué no lo haríamos? Ellos lo hacen. ¿Por qué nosotros no podemos? –Toy Freddy se carcajeó junto al resto de los Toys, mientras que Nala preparaba sus palabras para no sonar ofensiva y no acabar quemada por meter sus manos en el fuego._

 _-Ellos eran niños, no sabían nada de la vida... –Acotó, casi en un murmullo, a lo que ninguno de los 2.0 cesaron sus risas- ¿Os imagináis lo que vosotros vivisteis, pero a la edad de ocho años? –Continuaron sin hacerle caso, a excepción de Toy Bonnie, quien detuvo su risa y se puso a pensar por un momento en las palabras de la chica. ¿Por qué, si él fue quien empezó con el tema de los niños que tan sensibles ponía a los Old, ahora se ponía a dudar con sus palabras? Eso era algo que probablemente sólo él sabía._

 _-Tienes razón... –Musitó, a lo que sus amigos por fin pararon sus carcajadas y lo miraron raro._

 _-...Sí, la tiene –Admitió Freddy, suspirando y relajando su semblante, dispuesto a acabar con la discusión._

 _-¿Lo veis? Tenéis más en común de lo que pensáis. No debéis pelearos por tonterías –Sonrió calmándose. Al parecer, lo había hecho bien._

 _-¿Y qué sabe una humana que lo que son o no son tonterías? –Borró su sonrisa e hizo una mueca como de empezar a llorar al oír la voz de Golden Freddy- Tú no comprendes nada. Y jamás lo harás._

 _-Quizá pudiera hacerlo si tú me lo explicaras –El rubio se sorprendió y entreabrió ligeramente los labios por las palabras de la castaña, que sólo lo miró esperando por una respuesta._

 _-...Quizá podrías –Miró al suelo acomodándose el moño de su traje y se desapareció del lugar._

 _-Uy, sí. Muy bonito tu discurso y todo, pero yo aún tengo un garfio y un par de manos en el cuello –Reclamó Toy Chica, al aparentemente haber sido olvidada._

 _-No la vas a soltar, ¿verdad? –Inquirió la zorrita albina, negando con la cabeza._

 _-No, hasta que se retracte –Bonnie mantuvo firmemente su decisión mientras apretaba su agarre._

 _-Apoyo al marinero –Le dio la razón el pirata._

 _-¿Ven como son traicioneros? ¡Y pretendían hacernos callar con sus quejas de lloricas! –Nala se estampó una mano contra la frente ante la acusación del oso Toy, prediciendo que volverían a comenzar con una discusión. Se rindió por esa noche y prefirió retirarse hacia la oficina, aun negando con la cabeza._

Inconscientemente, comenzó a negar con la cabeza de tan sólo recordar ese momento en el que tuvo la pequeña esperanza de poder ayudarles, pero como siempre, ellos lo volvían a arruinar.

-¿Y ahora qué, humana? ¿Hablas con tu amigo imaginario o estás bailando sin música? –Mangle se quejó, al tener el pecho descubierto ante la chica que se suponía la debía reparar, pero ahora lo único que hacía era mirar a la nada y negar con la cabeza.

-¿Ah? ¿Cómo? Ah, sí, lo siento –Regresó al presente, soltando la herramienta que tenía en su mano para tomar otra que le fuera de mayor utilidad y continuar vagando entre sus memorias.

A veces, le parecían hasta bizarras las maneras en las que aquellos animatrónicos podían cambiar todo el contexto de una frase, para que pareciera una ofensa y tener una excusa para pelearse. Y, nuevamente, le costaba entender, pero decidió agitar su cabeza hacia los lados y dejar de pensar en aquello. Porque, claramente, jamás comprendería de qué forma pasaban de estar en total paz a pelearse porque, según ella, era un mecanismo de defensa ante el miedo de no saber expresar sus sentimientos.

 _-¡Así no, humana idiota! –Chica le arrancó de las manos el frasco de aceitunas y comenzó a esparcirlas por la masa circular que ya tenía salsa y algunos otros condimentos, que luego de terminar de decorarla y meterla al horno, se convertiría en la primera pizza que preparaba Nala. Claro, si se le podía llamar preparar a sus vagos intentos por imitar a Chica, haciendo que la gallina constantemente le arrebatara lo que tenía entre las manos e hiciera el trabajo por su cuenta._

 _-No sabéis preparar nada aparte de la pizza, ¿cierto? –Dedujo de brazos cruzados, resignándose a que no tocaría la pizza hasta que estuviera lista y fuera del horno._

 _-¿Tendríamos que saber? –Cuestionó Fredbear, como de costumbre, recostado de una pared y manteniéndose siempre al margen, exceptuando escasas ocasiones en las que se unía a la conversación para aportar cortos comentarios._

 _-¿Y no os cansáis de comer siempre lo mismo? –Preguntó, mirando con curiosidad cómo la rubia movía ágilmente sus manos de aquí para allá, casi sin mirar lo que hacía, pero poniendo los ingredientes faltantes en cantidades exactas, casi perfectas, alrededor de la circunferencia._

 _-¿Quién se cansa de la pizza? –Era la pregunta que le rondaba a Toy Bonnie por la cabeza._

 _-Buen punto –Le dio la razón- Por cierto, ¿cómo coméis?_

 _-Metiéndonos comida por la boca –El conejo la miró de arriba a abajo mientras ella giraba los ojos y le devolvía una mirada de fastidio puro- Creí que los humanos "sabíais" muy bien eso de antemano. Para ustedes es una necesidad._

 _-No me refería a eso, so bruto –Ante el insulto, Bonnie 2.0 se acercó amenazante hacia ella, a lo que la humana se hizo chiquitita en su lugar y se maldijo mentalmente por no haberse mordido la lengua._

 _-¿Podrías repetirlo? Creo que no te escuché bien –Una de sus orejas robóticas se dobló ligeramente para acercarse hacia Nala, con la intención de oírla más de cerca._

 _-Decía que soy bruta, y no hice la pregunta cómo se debía –Le dio una sonrisa falsa de oreja a oreja mientras él la miraba satisfecho y se comenzaba a alejar de ella, haciéndole entender que se había salvado por ahora._

 _Mientras ellos tenían su pequeña disputa, no tomaron en cuenta lo que hacían la gallina y el oso, ignorándolos por completo. Para cuando terminaron con su asunto, se giraron hacia ambos rubios, notando que ya Chica metía la pizza al horno y se giraba a mirar a Golden con una sonrisa, quien, a su lado, muy cerca de ella, le devolvía el gesto y alzaba ligeramente su mano con la intención de acariciar su mejilla._

 _-Os veríais lindos juntos –Ambos se paralizaron al instante y, unos cuantos segundos después, despertaron, girándose hacia la chica, que los veía sin entender su reacción, y el conejo, que los miraba con una sonrisa acusatoria._

 _-Oh, no se detengan por nosotros. Haré que se calle la boca –Le tapó la boca a Nala en contra de su voluntad, con la misma sonrisa burlona en su rostro que sólo los hacía rabiar más._

 _-¡Tú cállate! –Chica le lanzó un cuchillo que le rozó una oreja, a lo que él sólo sonrió más, soltó a la humana y se dispuso a esquivar mientras reía los demás objetos que comenzó a lanzarle la gallina- ¡Y tú! –A Nala se le heló la sangre cuando la gallina la señaló con una sartén- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a insinuar semejante estupidez?!_

 _-¡Y-yo no quise...! ¡No quise decir nada que os incomodara!_

 _-¡Pues lo hiciste! –Golden respiró profundo y prefirió guardarse todos los insultos que tenía planeado gritarles para otra ocasión- Y tú, ya cálmate, estás histérica._

 _-¡¿CALMARME?! –Esta vez, el proyectil fue dirigido hacia el oso, que se echó hacia un lado para evitar el cucharón que le habían tirado y que claramente tenía su nombre escrito en el mango- ¡Ellos acaban de insinuar que yo tengo algo con alguien como tú y tú quieres que me calme!_

 _-¿"Con alguien como yo"? ¿Qué tiene de malo "alguien como yo"? –Entrecerró los ojos, acercándose a ella con el entrecejo arrugado._

 _-¿Sabéis qué? Olvidad lo que dije –Nala negó con la cabeza murmurando quejas en catalán para sí misma y pasó entre ambos hasta llegar a la entrada de la cocina y dirigirse a un lugar menos caótico que ese- Menudo numerillo que se han montado..._

¿Había sido eso un indicio de un probable romance? ¿O sólo había sido una confusión que sacó a la gallina de quicio porque quería una excusa para lanzarle ollas a Toy Bonnie? Eso no lo sabía. Lo que sí sabía con certeza era que la discusión, como cosa rara, había iniciado por una estupidez; eso ni quien lo dudara. ¿Pero por qué le apenaría a la gallina que alguien se enterara de su relación con el oso?

Soltó una leve risita. ¿De dónde se había inventado que esos dos andaban juntos? Venga, que una posibilidad era que se gustaran o algo, pero de ahí a que salieran había un largo y dificultoso camino que no todas las parejas alcanzaban... ¿Parejas? Sólo consiguió reírse más.

-Alguien debería llevar a esa chica al loquero... –Se dijo para sí mismo el zorro, al acercarse a la oficina y verla riendo sola. Tan repentinamente como llegó, se fue, creyendo que la humana no lo había notado. Mas la chica logró verlo y, entre su espiral interminable de recuerdos con los animatrónicos en los que sus planes para ayudar habían salido frustrados, logró encontrarse con uno en específico en el que el zorro era el protagonista.

 _-A ver, ¿en qué momento esto se convirtió en una competencia?_

 _Los Old miraron a Bonnie luego de su pregunta, cuestionándose ellos mismos la misma duda que este acababa de expresar._

 _-No lo sé, yo sólo sé que mi muñeco es obviamente superior al de todos ustedes –Foxy, con su usual autoestima exageradamente alta, sostuvo con su garfio el peluche de zorrito que solían obsequiar a los niños en la Prize Corner, mientras que con la otra mano exhibía las partes "de interés" en el muñeco para resaltar su punto._

 _-Pues razón sí tiene, es el muñeco más tierno que haya visto en mi vida –La única humana se mordió el labio mirando con ternura el peluche, haciendo que el zorro se llenara más de esa grandeza que no tenía. A pesar de que la humana se inclinaba más hacia el par de lindos conejos de la pizzería, debía admitir que ese peluche del zorro pirata favorito de todos, menos de ella, la estaba derritiendo por dentro con su ternura._

 _-¡Pero no debe ser tierno! ¡No somos tiernos! –Siguió el de cabello morado, casi haciendo que sus ojos se volvieran aún más rojos de los que eran ante la furia._

 _-Exactamente. Deberíamos causar miedo, no... –Freddy miró el peluche de oso en la estantería, con ese gorrito tonto y su micrófono. ¿Él se veía así de ridículo?- "Ternura"._

 _-Recuerdo mi antiguo diseño –Chica se cruzó de brazos con una expresión deprimida- Ese SÍ que daba miedo, no como estos estúpidos cuerpos humanoides._

 _-¿Para vosotros todo lo que tenga que ver con humanos es estúpido? –Cuestionó, indignada, a lo que recibió una unánime respuesta positiva- Seréis..._

 _-Ya va siendo tiempo de que madures y aceptes nuestro cambio de diseño. Ya hace casi dos años de esto –Bufó el oso, girando sus ojos._

 _-¿A quién llamas inmadura, mocoso? –La polluela ardió en rabia- ¿O no recuerdas quién era el único de los cinco que lloraba porque no encontraba los baños de la pizzería? –Bonnie y Foxy formaron una pequeña sonrisa ante el recuerdo, mientras que el castaño fruncía el ceño, gruñendo._

 _Y Nala no terminaba de comprender cómo era que se quejaban de que los Toys hacían algo exactamente igual a lo que ellos estaban haciendo._

 _-Ey, ey, a calmarnos un poco, eh... –Rio nerviosamente, notando la tensión del ambiente. Por un momento pensó en atravesarse entre el oso y la polluela para evitar una discusión, pero su subconsciente le gritó que, a no ser que su plan fuera perder la cabeza y que le sacaran las entrañas a su cadáver a través del cuello, esa sería una jodidamente mala idea._

 _-Sí, es cierto, Chica, no vayas a empezar –Por primera vez, la ojiverde recibió el apoyo del conejo, quien tomó del hombro a Freddy sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro para evitar que se lanzara sobre su compañera- Todos sabemos lo llorón que él era, pero por favor déjalo en paz por esta vez._

 _Bueno, ni tanto apoyo, pero algo era algo._

 _-Agh, Bonnie, siempre arruinándolo todo –La rubia se cruzó de brazos, resignándose a obedecer- Siempre fuiste el más blando de nosotros._

 _-¿A quién llamas blando? ¿No recuerdas que mi diseño era el más aterrador?_

 _-Si un tierno conejito morado y esponjoso es aterrador, tú no eras aterrador, eras lo siguiente..._

 _-Sigan soñando ustedes dos, con sus diseños tiernos y amigables –Interrumpió Freddy, aprovechando para cobrar venganza._

 _-No, es ahora que mi diseño es amigable y lindo –El conejo se miró a sí mismo, un poco asqueado de en lo que lo habían convertido- Pero anteriormente en ningún momento lo fui. -Antes esto, el zorro, quién no había participado en la discusión, esbozó una sonrisa al ver que era el momento perfecto para integrarse a la conversación._

 _-En mi opinión, siempre has sido bastante lindo._

 _Los otros callaron inmediatamente, girándose a ver al pelirrojo que no entendía por qué todos habían callado tan repentinamente._

 _-...Wow, qué gay fue eso –Fue lo único que le dio para responder al castaño, lanzándose a reír junto a las dos féminas del lugar. El pirata sólo se quedó en shock, procesando lo que él mismo había dicho, mientras el otro lo fulminaba con la mirada a la vez que un rosa pálido se apoderaba de sus mejillas sintéticas. Vaya que sus diseños eran buenos simulando las reacciones humanas._

 _-¡L-lo dije como un insulto! ¡LO JURO! –Trató desesperadamente de excusarse, notando en qué momento pasó de ser un insulto a un comentario que lo degradaría a ser insultado y burlado por sus amigos hasta que olvidaran el tema. Por lo menos un año de burlas le esperaba._

 _-Ay, no puedo... –Nala se sostuvo la barriga, que ya le dolía de tanto reírse. Esperó un poco a calmarse antes de proseguir- Sois un grupo de amigos muy extraños._

 _-¿Cuáles amigos? –Se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba como Chica y Freddy intentaban parar su risa sin éxito, aún sin encontrarle la gracia a lo que dijo su compañero zorro._

 _-Vosotros, duh –Respondió de forma obvia._

 _-Nosotros no somos amigos –Contestó, girando los ojos._

 _-Cierto. Ya es un asco tener que relacionarme con ellos, no me insultes así –Fue la respuesta del castaño luego de recuperarse de su ataque de risa. Los otros le lanzaron una mirada de molestia e indignación._

 _-Además, Freddy es un idiota sin tacto, no podríamos ser amigos de él –Contraatacó la rubia. Se le daba bien eso de fingir que las palabras de sus compañeros no la herían._

 _-Jaja, qué lindo chicos, sois de lo mejor... –Rio levemente la humana, captando las miradas dudosas de los robots- ¿No...? ¿...No estáis bromeando?_

 _-¿Por qué lo haríamos?_

 _-P-porque... –Parpadeó varias veces, perpleja, ante la pregunta de Bonnie. Realmente por un momento pensó estar en medio de una jocosa discusión amistosa. Qué mal ubicada se sentía en ese momento- Olvidadlo._

Sí, un grupo de amigos muuuy extraño.

Lo cierto era que ellos sí se querían. De eso estaba segura. Lo que aún no procesaba, puesto que sus capacidades mentales quizá no estaban lo suficientemente desarrolladas como para ello, era por qué tanto odio, por qué tantos intentos por demostrarle al mundo que eran máquinas de matar sin sentimientos. Es decir, entendía, en parte, que su odio no tan irracional hacia los humanos no les permitiera aceptar que se encariñaron con Nala para no manchar su orgullo, eso podría ser aceptable, ¿pero por qué negar cualquier sentimiento entre ellos?

Nala sabía poco y nada del pasado de los animatrónicos. Antes del asesinato de los niños, que ahora eran los Old, y algunos guardias anteriores a ella, que ahora tomaban el cuerpo de los Toys, el pasado de sus peculiares compañeros de trabajo era un misterio para la castaña. Pero si de algo estaba segura era que, sin importar si se conocieron antes de morir o no, ya tenían varios años atrapados en esos cuerpos sintéticos, compartiendo sus miserias con alguien que pudiera comprenderlas y sentirlas con la misma intensidad, sufriendo todos por igual, penando juntos hasta el fin de sus días, sin escapatoria de aquel lugar que, más que una pizzería, parecía un manicomio construido encima de un cementerio.

Entonces, llevando tanto tiempo juntos y con el obvio aprecio que se tenían, ¿para qué ocultarlo?

 _-Sois súper raros, un momento os odiáis y al otro sois súper amigos todos, no os entiendo... –Luego de presenciar una de las tantas monumentales discusiones entre Toys y Old, Nala pasaba el rato caminando por la pizzería junto a tres de los muñecos que llevaban una amena conversación._

 _-Así somos, qué te puedo decir –Se encogió de hombros el oso de mejillas pintadas, jugando con su sombrero, haciéndolo girar en su mano- Es inmaduro dejar de hablarnos sólo porque nos odiemos. Después de todo, no podemos evitar vernos si no podemos salir de aquí._

 _"Sí, porque fue muy maduro de tu parte recordarle su muerte a un niño de siete años al que destriparon vivo", pensó la humana, mordiéndose el labio inferior y rotando su cabeza en dirección contraria al castaño para evitar que se le escapara tal comentario._

 _Debía admitir que lo que decía él era muy cierto y tenía mucho sentido. Si tan solo fuera tan maduro como quería aparentar serlo..._

 _-Sí, no estamos para hacer esas tonterías que hacen ustedes los humanos, ya sabes, eso del "no te hablo" –Agregó Bonnie, siguiendo, distraído, el camino que tomaba la humana, hasta finalmente llegar a la Game Area._

 _-Eso sólo lo hacen los niños –La humana giró los ojos- Una persona madura no haría eso. Incluyendo a humanos y robots._

 _-Lo que tú digas... –Soltó Toy Freddy en un suspiro, convencido fervientemente de que todos los humanos eran como los niñatos con los que él tenía que lidiar día a día. Sin darse cuenta, ya habían llegado al lugar en el que normalmente el público se sentaba para verlos dar sus shows._

 _Curioseando con la mirada el sitio, como si fuera la primera vez que estaba allí, Nala detalló cada mesa, silla, adorno, atracción o, ya de plano, cada partícula del sitio. Era más grande de lo que parecía a simple vista. Dirigiendo su vista hacia la Prize Corner, esperando encontrarse con la caja de música cerrada como era de costumbre, se sorprendió al hallarse con una escena distinta:_

 _La caja de música estaba abierta, y su dueño, obviamente, se encontraba fuera de esta. De hecho, se encontraba muy cerca de ella, sentado en el suelo con los ojos cerrados y con la espalda apoyada en una pared. Entre sus piernas, el niño de los globos se recostaba en lo que se suponía que era el pecho de la marioneta, con los ojos cerrados y una mueca de satisfacción ante las caricias leves que le otorgaban las manos de Puppet a su cabello y parte de su carita. Si no fuera un animatrónico, Nala incluso pensaría que estaba dormido, por el gesto de calma que había en sus facciones._

 _-...Deberíamos irnos de aquí –Murmuró Toy Bonnie, viéndolos desde lejos, con una mirada de incomodidad y un muy leve rubor que compartía con sus compañeros metálicos. Al ver que los otros dos se dieron vuelta dispuestos a marcharse, y que la humana seguía viendo con rareza aquella escena, la tomó del brazo con la intención de arrastrarla hacia cualquier sitio que no fuera ese. Maldijo mentalmente a Nala y a toda su raza cuando la chica hizo un movimiento brusco para soltarse de su agarre._

 _-Eh, ¿pero por qué? –Cuestionó, por fin apartando la vista del extraño par para dirigirla directamente a los ojos verdosos que la observaban casi rogando porque ella accediera a irse de ahí. La atenta mirada de la humana lo puso más nervioso, haciendo que mirara hacia los lados en busca de ayuda. Demasiado tarde: el oso y el otro conejo ya se habían largado. Malditos._

 _-Porque no creo que quieras quedarte a ver lo que sucede si "despiertas" a Puppet –Comentó como única respuesta, tomando de nuevo el brazo de la chica de cabello rebelde, dispuesto a encontrar al otro par y golpearlos hasta el cansancio por dejarlo solo en una situación tan incómoda._

 _-¡Espera! –Esta vez, el conejo no logró guardarse para sí mismo las millones de injurias que quería gritarle, teniendo que conformarse con murmurar maldiciones entre dientes mientras se giraba a verla con gesto asesino. Ella ni se inmutó, y prosiguió- ¿Qué es lo que pasa con esos dos? Porque los veo ahí, muy juntitos, bastante sospechoso..._

 _Toy Bonnie resopló, resignándose. A nadie en la pizzería le gustaba explicar eso, y justo le tocaba a él._

 _-Mira, ellos tienen, eh... algo._

 _-¿Algo como qué? –Indagó más, a lo que él abrió más los párpados y afiló su mirada, como pidiéndole, más bien, ordenándole que se callara de una puta vez. Nala no era tan tonta como para no darse cuenta de a qué se refería con "algo", pero siempre era mejor estar segura._

 _-Es... "algo" extraño. Nadie sabe exactamente el qué, pero lo puedes deducir a simple vista –Se rascó la nuca, apartando la mirada con un gesto nervioso- No me atrevo a cuestionárselo a Puppet. Ahora, ¿podemos largarnos antes de que despiertes a Balloon y que Puppet nos vuele la cabeza con un dedo?_

 _-Bueno, va... Pero, ¿eso no sería pedofilia? –Bonnie 2.0 iba a gruñir por la aparentemente inacabable curiosidad de la humana, mas su pregunta realmente lo dejó pensativo._

 _-Bueno, Puppet técnicamente es un niño, también, entonces... –La miró alzando y bajando los brazos varias veces seguidas, simulando una balanza, como comparando las posibilidades._

 _Ambos se quedaron de hielo cuando, repentinamente, Puppet abrió los ojos, atrapándolos justo cuando les daban una última mirada para por fin abandonar el lugar. A buena hora decidieron irse._

 _-Fuera. –Con esa única palabra que salió desde lo más profundo de su caja de voz, el conejo y la humana escaparon rápidamente del sitio._

 _Nala debía admitir que la había tomado por sorpresa esa extraña... ¿Relación? A lo mejor, tal vez, sí tendría que haberlo visto venir, pues sabía que Balloon Boy constantemente se refería al títere como su ejemplo a seguir y alguien a quien admiraba, y de la marioneta siempre vio una extraña sobreprotección hacia el infante que jamás demostró con ningún otro ente que Nala conociera, así que quizá no debería serle tan sorpresivo._

 _Aunque estaba segura de haber oído con anterioridad a Puppet refiriéndose al niño como "mocoso imbécil" o "enano molesto", pero bueno, cada quien con lo suyo, si esa era su manera de demostrar aprecio..._

 _"¿Para qué ocultarlo?"_ , resonó en la mente de Nala. Otra pregunta sin respuesta.

Bueno, aparentemente ellos no ocultaban lo suyo, eso era algo bueno, un avance hacia los sentimientos humanos que ellos pensaban que ya habían perdido... O eso suponía.

Pero verlos así de juntos... Fue muy raro.

Literalmente eran un títere y un maniquí regordete. Nadie se hacía una idea de lo perturbadora que fue esa escena para ella. Pero entre ambos se notaba una química muy extraña que por alguna razón no le permitió ver aquello como algo malo o repulsivo. Tampoco era la mayor fan de las relaciones entre muñecos, pero no era quién para juzgarlas.

-¡Termina con tu trabajo, maldito desperdicio de ser viviente! –El grito de Mangle la hizo sobresaltarse, pegando un pequeño brinco que la hizo retroceder un poco de la posición en la que estaba, apoyada con sus rodillas frente a la zorrita que ya estaba exasperada por lo muy distraída que se encontraba la humana aquella noche. La castaña frunció el entrecejo instintivamente y se tuvo que morder fuertemente la lengua para no devolverle el grito y el insulto. Bien sabía que una mordida de Mangle podría acabar con ella.

-¡Que no me tienes que insultar, coño! ¡No es mi trabajo, lo estoy haciendo de buena fe, así que...! –Sintió cómo la mirada de la albina la atravesaba como millones de puñales, así que no pudo hacer más que bajar el tono de voz- ...Así que te pido que no me grites –Iba a decirle que le agradeciera por su servicio y que no fuera tan maldita, pero eso sería para otra ocasión, ya saben, cuando estuviera segura de que no moriría por un golpe que le atravesara el abdomen y le revolviera las entrañas con rabia.

-Ja, ni los humanos te respetan –La risa de Toy Freddy hizo eco en la oficina, resonando en el pasillo que conectaba con ella ante la soledad y el silencio de la noche en Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

-¡Yo te hablo como se me dé la gana! ¡Y tú! –Señaló al oso, intentando levantarse del suelo, pero imposibilitada debido a las reparaciones que aún no terminaban- ¡No te metas, que no te incumbe una mierda!

-¿Y tú con quién te piensas que estás hablando? Vaya repulsivo enredo de cables que eres, ni siquiera intentes retarme si no quieres salir más destrozada y horrenda de lo que ya estás –Y todo esto lo dijo sin dignarse a apartar la vista del teléfono ajeno, haciendo que los dientes de Foxy 2.0 rechinaran ante la ira contenida,

-Callad, por fa –Imploró la humana con cansancio, cambiando la herramienta de sus manos.

-Cállate tú –Fue lo último que dijo la zorrita antes de cruzarse de brazos y volver a acostarse en el piso.

Ay, esos dos... No era la primera ni la última vez que peleaban.

 _La calma entre la penumbra de la pizzería era interrumpida por los gritos del par de Toys que discutían. Los demás casi ni les prestaban atención, pues sus disputas ya eran rutinarias y acostumbradas._

 _-Aish, ya empezaron otra vez... –Toy Chica se cruzó de brazos, girando los ojos con fastidio._

 _-No sé ustedes, yo no los voy a soportar más –El conejo de cabello azul, en cambio, alzó sus brazos como diciendo "I'm done" y se dio media vuelta para marcharse de allí- ¿No vienes? –Le cuestionó a la humana._

 _-Eh, no, creo que me quedaré –Respondió sin voltearse a verlo, mirando con las cejas ligeramente fruncidas el cómo el oso y la zorrita se peleaban por quién sabe cuál motivo. Toy Bonnie, ante el rechazo a su invitación, entrecerró un poco los ojos y chasqueó la lengua._

 _-¿Prefieres quedarte a ver cómo se matan? –Preguntó, en un tono indescifrable. Tal vez curioso, tal vez indignado, tal vez desinteresado, tal vez ofendido. Antes de que la humana contestara, pues se le veía muy concentrada en la discusión que todos los demás trataban de evitar, Toy Chica bufó con una mueca irónica y respondió en lugar de Nala._

 _-Deja que haga lo que quiera, ¿tan desesperado estás porque alguien te acompañe? –Ante la irritante risita de la rubia, Toy Bonnie puso los ojos en blanco y gruñó._

 _-No, no me llaman "Toy Chica" –En lugar de molestar a la polluela, como le hubiera encantado, ella sólo paró de reír, mirándole de forma retadora, sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios, de brazos cruzados y con una ceja alzada, desafiante._

 _-¿O en realidad estás desesperado porque ELLA te acompañe? –Soltó un gruñido más fuerte antes de soltarle un golpe que asestó en su hombro izquierdo, haciéndola tambalearse y quejarse por el dolor que probablemente ni siquiera sintió- ¡¿Qué coño haces, maricón?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a golpear a una mujer?!_

 _-Tú no eres una mujer, eres un robot –La miró con rostro monótono antes de girarse nuevamente y por fin retirarse de ahí; la rubia, por su parte, lo maldijo en voz alta y se fue en dirección contraria a dónde se dirigió el conejo. Entre tanto, Nala aún presenciaba la interminable pelea entre el castaño y la albina, hasta que se decidió a interrumpirla._

 _-Perdonen mi atrevimiento... –Meses en esa pizzería ya le habían hecho entender que interrumpir una de sus discusiones no era una buena opción- ¿Por qué demonios peleáis?_

 _-La razón no te incumbe –Rugió Toy Freddy, girándose amenazante y con el ceño fruncido hacia su dirección. Sinceramente, ni siquiera él mismo recordaba la razón._

 _-Es que siempre hacéis esto. Todos conversamos como gente normal, de repente Mangle dice algo, tú le gritas y comienzan a discutir. Es estúpido y molesto –Respiró profundo y alzó la vista, sin intenciones de esquivar la mirada de Toy Freddy, que la estaba destrozando con el mero contacto visual._

 _-¡QUE NO ME LLAMES MANGLE! –Foxy, que se encontraba en el sitio, tomó fuertemente la cola de Mangle para evitar que esta le desgarrara el cuello a la humana, quien ya estaba encogida en su sitio y cubriéndose la cara con los brazos- ¡Suéltame!_

 _-Odio tener que decirlo, pero la humana tiene razón. Todos estamos cansados de ustedes y sus discusiones sin sentido –Habló. Nala suspiró de alivio al notar que al menos alguien se quedó para apoyarla._

 _-Pues poco y nada me importa lo que ustedes piensen –Vociferó Freddy 2.0, con tono orgulloso- Simplemente no soporto la voz de esta maldita zorra. Cada vez que abre la boca es para decir pura mierda –Miró a la albina, que se veía rabiosa a un nivel que pocas veces había visto con anterioridad- A nadie le interesa escucharte. Das tanto asco que hasta los niños te hicieron inferior, desarmándote y armándote a su gusto._

 _El silencio reinó y lo único que se podía sentir en el ambiente era tensión. Contrario a lo que todos los presentes pensaron, la zorrita no se precipitó hacia el oso para empotrarlo contra el suelo y hacerlo tragar su propio sombrero. No, Mangle se quedó en su sitio y le miró con una mueca consternada._

 _-¿Eso piensas de mí? –Preguntó, tomando al castaño con la guardia baja, que jamás se imaginó que esa sería su reacción. Tartamudeó un poco antes de responder._

 _-Sí. No sé por qué te sorprendes, siempre te lo he hecho saber._

 _-Pero nunca así._

 _Y dicho eso, le dio la espalda y se largó, caminando con pasos largos y apresurados, y no trepándose por el techo como solía hacer._

 _Foxy y Nala fulminaron con la mirada a Toy Freddy, pero este ni les notó. Aún estaba extrañado, mirando la dirección en la que se había ido Mangle. Y, sin dar explicaciones, como era normal en él, se fue en la misma dirección que ella. La humana le siguió con la vista hasta que se perdió entre las sombras del lugar, y luego se giró hacia el zorro, quien sólo estaba cruzado de brazos sin darle mayor importancia al asunto._

 _-¿Por qué son así? –Cuestionó, mirándole muy fijamente._

 _-¿Qué sé yo? El odio entre Mangle y Toy Freddy es un misterio para todos._

 _-No sólo ellos. Todos vosotros –Foxy le miró alzando una ceja, incitándole a que continuara- ¿Por qué actuáis así? Es desagradable. No todas las personas en el mundo son malas. Hay quienes queremos ayudaros. Y vosotros simplemente lo rechazáis... ¿A qué le teméis?_

 _-¿Temer? –El pirata dudó un poco, y al final le miró con el entrecejo fruncido- Yo no le temo a nada. Que los maricas se peleen no es asunto mío, no me metas en la misma bolsa que a ellos –Y se dio la vuelta, y se marchó._

Y ella jamás lo pudo entender. No supo por qué actuaban así ni qué sucedió luego con Toy Freddy y Mangle.

Nadie respondió a su duda. Ninguno de ellos se dejó ayudar por Nala.

Ella tenía las mejores intenciones del mundo. ¿Por qué ellos simplemente la apartaban? ¿Tanto miedo tenían al rechazo? ¿A los malos sentimientos?

A los sentimientos... ¡Eso era!

Le tenían miedo a los sentimientos, a las emociones humanas. Tenían miedo de volver a ser mortales y, con ello, vulnerables. El sólo pensar en las que alguna vez fueron sus vidas les hacía estremecer, tanto sufrimiento sólo pudo haberles sido causado porque eran humanos y débiles, por eso se refugiaban bajo aquella máscara metálica que simulaba no tener sentimiento alguno, que rechazaba todas las nuevas sensaciones, por miedo a la humanidad.

Lo que los animatrónicos no sabían es que ellos seguían siendo humanos. Sus almas aún sentían como uno, y, como cualquier persona, también sentían el dolor.

No obstante, lo que la humana no sabía es que era aquello lo que los frenaba. Podían empezar a abrirse hacia los sentimientos, empero siempre había algo que les detenía: El dolor. Y era inevitable que sintieran dolor, porque todos lo vivimos, más veces de las que nos gustaría, pero para los pobres muñecos que creían ya no tener rastros de humanidad, tal sentir era inaceptable.

Pero ella no podía justificarlos. Ellos podían haber sufrido todo lo que quisieran, pero era injusto que por su miedo a ser heridos terminaran haciéndole daño a alguien que no lo merecía, por ejemplo ella, sólo por querer ayudarlos.

Estaba bien si no querían abrirse con una humana, o si no se atrevían a superar lo ocurrido por miedo a lo incierto del futuro, ¿pero por qué en ellos sí había lugar para el odio y el desprecio, y no para la amistad o la tolerancia? ¿Por qué no se aceptaban unos a otros y finalmente habitaban en paz el resto de su eternidad? ¿Por qué se alejaban tanto unos de otros?

Es que Nala no lo comprendía. ¿Por qué no podían convivir en armonía?

-¿Ya acabaste, humana? -Toy Freddy, quien, en horas, no había despegado su vista de la pantalla del teléfono, decidió hacerlo para dedicarle una mirada burlona a Nala.

-¿Ah? Sí, sí... -Sacudió un poco su cabeza para regresar al presente, apartando sus herramientas para dejar que la zorrita se levantara, ahora con su cuerpo completo.

-Para ser humana y estúpida, no lo haces tan mal -Admitió Mangle mirando su cuerpo con emoción oculta. No quería que aquella chica de carne y huesos se sintiera alagada con algo que saliera de su caja de voz.

-Gracias, supongo... -La castaña suspiró, acostumbrada a este tipo de "cumplidos". Inmediatamente, dieron las seis y la alarma de su teléfono sonó, dando su turno por terminado. El oso se levantó de ahí y se fue sin decir palabra alguna. No era como que si le interesara despedirse de alguna de las dos.

-Nala... -Luego de recoger sus cosas y proceder a abandonar el lugar, la humana se detuvo al sentir la mano metálica y fría de la albina rodeando su delgado brazo izquierdo. Se giró hacia ella, expectante- Gracias a ti... -Susurró. Nala, ligeramente sorprendida, abrió los ojos un poco más de lo normal y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa. Mangle, asegurándose de que nadie las observara, le devolvió la sonrisa, apretando un poco su agarre en el brazo de la humana en señal de afecto, para luego soltarle y dejarla irse.

* * *

¡Holaaaaa~!

No pensé volver a este fandom para estas fechas... ¡Pero aquí estoy! Contribuyendo a que FNAF y su fandom se vayan cada vez más a la mierda.

Y bueno, simba... Este era tu regalo de cumpleaños... Del 2016 :'v

Sí, llevo escribiendo esto desde diciembre del 2015 y no había podido terminarlo hasta hoy a las dos de la mañana.

Así que aquí está, tu regalo, un año y cuatro meses tarde... Pero seguro :'v

A los demás, perdonen lo malo, los errores y el OoC. Espero que hayan disfrutado de la historia y que se hayan encariñado con Nala tanto como yo al intentar imitar la personalidad que le da simbalaika. Un personaje memorable, a mi parecer.

Y si hay algún error en sus diálogos, simba, perdóname. No podía consultar contigo porque no sería una sorpresa, y no tengo otros amigos españoles. Si Nala ha usado expresiones muy latinas, lo lamento pero así se va a quedar :u

Dejen reviews o los mato.

Nos vemos en la siguiente kk que se me ocurra escribir.

Sayonara!


	2. Epílogo

**Advertencia:** Yaoi, OoC, errores ortográficos, caca en polvo.

Parejas: Fonnie, Goldica, Toy Frengle, BBette, Toy Bonnie x OC.

* * *

Epílogo

El último trabajador de la tarde salió del establecimiento, cerrando la puerta del local sin pasar llave. La chiquilla a la que contrataron hacía ya meses como guardia nocturna tenía clases hasta tarde en la universidad los lunes y los jueves, por lo que esos días solía llegar más tarde de lo acostumbrado, y aquel inicio de semana no sería distinto, así que simplemente se marchó a su casa sabiendo que en veinte o treinta minutos la muchacha ya estaría en su puesto.

Dentro del lugar, mientras tanto, los muñecos aprovechaban la ausencia de humanos para pasearse por el lugar y convivir plenamente sin interrupción de nadie ajeno a ellos. Sólo el grupo de muñecos, siendo ellos mismos, no teniendo que ocultarse de Nala.

-¿Podrían dejar de ser tan gays? –Fue el primer comentario despectivo-amistoso que se escuchó aquella noche, y cómo no esperárselo, si venía de parte de Freddy.

-Ándate a cagar, Freddy –Fue la respuesta del zorro, separándose ligeramente de Bonnie, ambos mirando con fastidio al castaño.

-Quisiera verlos actuar así en frente de la humana –Se burló, cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisita socarrona.

-Yo quisiera simplemente no verte –Comentó Bonnie, antes de volver a dar un corto beso en los labios a Foxy y mirar con desprecio al oso, que aún no se apartaba de la entrada de la Pirate Cove. Ante la incómoda y burlesca mirada del oso Fazbear, el pelirrojo estiró su brazo hasta la cortina y la corrió para que tapara por completo aquel espacio que le pertenecía- ¡Vaya, qué efectivo!

Y así era la pizzería sin humanos. Con animatrónicos actuando como gente normal, con emociones genuinas, sin tratar de esconderse. Siendo libres, aunque fuera por menos de media hora.

-Está bien, sigan haciendo sus homosexualidades, no estoy en contra... –Comentó, recibiendo un gruñido de parte de ambos que le indicó que ya eran suficientes chistes de gays por un rato, así que simplemente se decidió a alejarse del sitio.

-¿Tan rápido te dejaron solo tus amigos? –Cuestionó la Toy Chica, meciéndose en una silla del comedor con las piernas cruzadas sobre una mesa y hojeando distraídamente una revista de artículos de belleza que alguna de las trabajadoras había dejado por ahí.

-Sí. Pero bueno, realmente no me apetece estar cerca de Foxy y Bonnie cuando se ponen en modo "parejita" –Dijo, simplemente, sentándose sobre la mesa- Y ni hablar de Chica y Fredbear... No pierden tiempo para ir a encerrarse en la cocina.

-Ya veo... –La rubia apartó la mirada de su revista para observar al ojo a través de sus largas y espesas pestañas artificiales, esbozando una sonrisa diabólica que escondió debajo de las decenas de páginas que sostenía entre sus manos- Tal vez tú también deberías buscarte una pareja.

-No te voy a dar una oportunidad, Toy Chica –Giró los ojos y tan pronto como se subió a la mesa se bajó de ella, siguiendo con su camino en dirección a la cocina para ir a molestar al otro par. La chica soltó una carcajada y le lanzó la mirada más sensual que tenía, a pesar de que el otro ya estuviera de espaldas y alejándose de ella.

-Algún día lo harás, guapo –Regresó su vista hacia el frente sólo para encontrarse con el conejo de ojos verdes que la reprochaba con la mirada, negando con la cabeza- ¿Qué? Soy sólo una persona enamorada. Tú debes saber muy bien de eso.

-Cállate la boca –Se acercó más a ella y comenzó a susurrar- Casi me has delatado en más de una ocasión. Te odio, eres la única que sabe mi secreto, y pretendes gritarlo a los cuatro vientos.

-¿Tu secreto? Si todo el mundo sabe que te gusta Nala –Soltó una risotada al ver la cara de bochorno de Toy Bonnie, completamente sonrojado. Mas la risa le duró poco cuando el conejo le lanzó una patada el pecho que hizo que la silla en la que se balanceaba se fuera totalmente hacia atrás y que, con ella, cayera también la polluela, dando una voltereta hacia atrás por el impulso- ¡YA DEJA DE GOLPEARME, MARICÓN!

-¡Nadie lo sabría si no estuvieras pregonándolo a voz pópuli!

-¡Pero si no hay que decir nada para darse cuenta! –Se levantó del suelo, dándole al otro un golpe lo suficientemente para moverlo hacia atrás por lo menos un metro, y se dio la vuelta en dirección al pasillo, rodeando su boca con sus dos manos- ¡Hey, Mangle!

-¡QUE NO ME LLAMES MANGLE! –Se escuchó el grito de la zorrita, desde lo más profundo del pasillo. Allá, entre la penumbra, ambos Toys pudieron divisar gracias a su visión nocturna a los dos faltantes de su grupo, el castaño y la albina, que les miraron con impaciencia ante la interrupción.

-Están resolviendo sus problemas, déjalos –Le regañó el conejo, más por intentar salvarse de lo que sabía que vendría que por intentar defender a los otros.

-Si Toy Freddy no fuera un imbécil y se tomara demasiado en serio lo de fingir ante Nala que todos nos odiamos, no tendría constantemente que disculparse con Mangle por herir sus sentimientos –Escuchó a lo lejos los gruñidos de la zorrita, nuevamente- Perdón, con Toy Foxy... A todo esto, ¿cierto que es más que obvio que a BonBon le gusta Nala?

-¡NO ME LLAMES BONBON!

-Cierra la boca, marica, así se siente que te fastidien con un apodo que ni siquiera te gusta –Le respondió Toy Foxy, en un tono lo suficientemente alto para que le escucharan.

-Ni tan marica, porque se ve que está colado por la humana... –Acotó el oso Toy, casi en un murmullo.

Y en eso consistía su día a día, en aparentar ser quienes no eran para que la guardia no supiera que realmente había sentimientos buenos en ellos. ¿Por qué? Porque los humanos eran traicioneros, y ellos muy bien sabían que los humanos no podían soportar la felicidad del prójimo sin intentar destrozarla.

O eso pensaban. Aunque Nala ya había demostrado ser todo lo contrario a eso, quizás se merecía ver quiénes eran ellos en realidad. Esas discusiones que hacían frente a ella no eran del todo fingidas, aún tenían miedo de sentir, de ser dañados por eso. En un futuro no muy lejano, tal vez le dirían la verdad. Pero no aún.

-Puppet, ¿por qué se esfuerzan tanto en fingir ante la humana? –Se preguntó el único con apariencia de niño en la pizzería, mirando con sus grandes ojos curiosos hacia la marioneta.

-Porque son idiotas.

-Para ti todos son idiotas.

-Pues sí.

El pequeño soltó una risita. Así era Puppet.

-Pero en serio, ¿por qué lo hacen? ¿Está mal ser normales en frente de los humanos?

El títere se detuvo a pensar. Ser normales... Nunca lo había visto de esa forma. Sin embargo, a él le tenía sin cuidado lo que pensara o no Nala, pues hace tiempo que él estaba bien seguro consigo mismo, y una simple humana no iba a hacerlo cambiar de opinión ni podía causarle dolor si él no se lo permitía. Lástima que los demás no supieran aquello que para él era tan obvio.

-Porque tienen miedo de ser humanos –Se giró a verlo, el niño observándolo sin parpadear y con los ojos de un intenso azul brillante le hicieron sonreír para sus adentros- Y si fueran "normales" frente a ella, si la trataran como a otra persona, sería aceptar que en realidad son humanos.

-¿Y está mal ser humano? –Preguntó, con la curiosidad insaciable típica de un infante.

-Cualquier cosa es mala si tú dejas que lo sea.

-Oh. Está bien –Respondió, llanamente, acercándose a él para abrazarlo y terminar la conversación como si no tuviera la mayor importancia, probablemente no teniendo ni idea de la profundidad de las palabras que acababa de oír.

-¿Y cuándo piensas confesártele? –Del otro lado de la pizzería, Toy Chica y Toy Bonnie continuaban con su conversación, ahora con Toy Freddy y Bonnie como oyentes, también.

-Cuando dejemos de fingir en frente de ella –Dijo, con la cabeza apoyada sobre su mano mientras veía con desinterés a Foxy y su versión 2.0 revolcarse por el suelo en medio de su forcejeo.

-¡QUE NO ME LLAMES MANGLE!

-¡ERES UNA COPIA BARATA Y TRAVESTI DE MÍ!

-¿Cuándo será? –Cuestionó.

-No lo sé, no hay que ponerle fecha –Interrumpió el oso, encogiéndose de hombros- Tal vez deberíamos dejar que ella lo descubra.

-Jamás lo va a descubrir sola si seguimos actuando así, es demasiado idiota –Vociferó la única mujer entre ellos- Tenemos que demostrárselo, de a poco. Tal vez uno de ustedes debería mostrarle su relación.

-¿Toy Freddy y Mangle? –Preguntó el conejo, de nuevo.

-¡QUE NO ME LLAMES MANGLE!

-¿Estás loco? Debe creer que nos odiamos –Giró los ojos el oso de mejillas pintadas- Hay que ir más suave. Tú y Foxy, por ejemplo –Habló, dirigiéndose al otro conejo.

-¿Y si le parece bizarro o extraño y se va de aquí? ¿Y si es homofóbica? ¿Quién nos va a reparar? –Bramó Bonnie, con un tono de preocupación que trataba de ocultar para no revelar su verdadero temor de que Nala se fuera, pues no admitía ni para sí mismo que le tenía cariño.

-No seas paranoico. Si vamos despacio, eso no tendría que pasar –Le replicó la polluela- Que sean Golden y Chica, entonces.

-No sé si ellos quieran. A ellos sí que les gusta mantenérselo todo bien callado, recuerda que llevaban semanas saliendo sin que ni siquiera nosotros lo notáramos –Apuntó Toy Bonnie.

-Entonces resuelvan sus asuntos ustedes –Cansada de que le pusieran "pero" a todo lo que proponía, se levantó de su asiento y se encaminó hacia cualquier otro sitio de la pizzería.

Se sentó en el escenario y observó el comedor, solitario, y más allá las puertas de cristal de la entrada. No estuvo por mucho tiempo ahí cuando vio, desde lejos, cómo un auto muy familiar se estacionaba en frente de la pizzería. Era el auto de Nala.

Rápidamente se bajó de un salto y corrió hacia sus compañeras.

-Viene la humana, finjan odio y rencor –Avisó, recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza grupal en respuesta. Se acercó con velocidad hasta la cocina y abrió la puerta- Oigan, la humana ya... ¿Qué carajos? ¿Qué haces?

Se quedó en la puerta, aun sosteniendo el pomo con su mano, al ver a Freddy amasando lo que prontamente sería una pizza, cosa que no hacía con frecuencia. Detrás de él, los dos rubios de la habitación se giraron para fulminarla con la mirada por haber interrumpido su beso.

-Aquí, lampareando. Y tú, ¿qué tal? –Respondió el castaño, con un tono neutro y sin siquiera voltear a verla. Toy Chica miró por unos segundos más a la parejita, que ya estaban impacientes por no recibir una explicación para haberlos interrumpido, y finalmente habló.

-Está bien... Ya llegó la humana, actúen como sociópatas –Y se retiró del lugar.

Nala avanzó por el pasillo, saludando con la mano a quienes se encontraba en su camino, sin recibir respuesta, como ya era costumbre. En la pizzería siempre estaba el mismo ambiente: Ese aire pesado que indicaba muerte y dolor, esa sensación incómoda de estar sobrando entre todos los animatrónicos, la tensión que generaba la discusión que ya habían empezado Toy Freddy y Mangle. Lo normal.

Se sentó en su silla giratoria y tomó la tableta entre sus manos, acomodando uno de sus mechones rebeldes detrás de su oreja. En lugar de revisar el lugar, hizo lo que ya tenía acostumbrado como un ritual: Entró a los archivos de las grabaciones anteriormente guardadas.

La cinta que había estado grabando todo durante su ausencia se reprodujo. La escuchó con atención, cambiando de cámara para ver qué conversación se le hacía más interesante, si la de Toy Foxy disculpando a Toy Freddy por ser, básicamente, Toy Freddy, o la de Toy Chica y Toy Bonnie dándose golpes. Esa siempre conseguía sacarle una risa.

 _-¿Tu secreto? Si todo el mundo sabe que te gusta Nala_ –Las mejillas de Nala se encendieron como luces de navidad y una sonrisita le arrebató el semblante cansado que traía. Increíble como esa simple frase le había alegrado el ajetreado día que había tenido.

Esos muñecos eran muy listos, habían actuado durante mucho tiempo en frente de ella y la habían hecho creer que realmente no tenían sentimientos, casi se había rendido con ellos. Menos mal que ella fue más lista y halló la incongruencia en su plan macabro: Las grabaciones guardadas de las noches anteriores no eran borradas por la empresa, como Nala pensó en un principio; estas se guardaban en un archivo que estaba fuera del alcance de los guardias de seguridad, probablemente para que estos no tuvieran pruebas de lo que sucedía por las noches y no pudieran demandar a la compañía. Y no fue nada difícil desbloquearlo, con un poco de su intelecto y varias lecturas a sus libros de informática, apenas unas pocas noches después de aquella discusión inusual de la zorra y el oso, había conseguido todas las grabaciones de cada una de las noches de lo que llevaba de año.

-Os lo tenías muy bien escondido, eh...

Ella siempre les llevó la delantera sin que ellos lo supieran. Las grabaciones no podían mentir, ellos siempre fingieron delante de ella, y ella ya lo sabía. Lo que no entendía era por qué.

Y ese día, gracias a la explicación de Puppet, lo había comprendido.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó y su sonrojo se intensificó cuando se levantó de su silla y caminó hacia el comedor.

-...Y pensábamos que quizás ustedes podrían dejar que Nala sepa de lo suyo, para que vaya comprendiendo de a poco lo que le escondimos –Les comentó Toy Chica a su antecesora y su pareja, jugando entre sus manos con la cámara de seguridad que había desarmado para evitar que la humana les descubriera.

-No lo sé, ¿por qué nosotros? –Chica no estaba dispuesta a simplemente ceder a lo que su copia pidiera, y lo daba entender no sólo con palabras, sino también a través de su lenguaje corporal, adoptando una posición despreocupada, cruzada de brazos y sin hacer contacto visual con nadie, una pose común de parte de Golden- ¿Por qué no Bonnie y Foxy?

-Porque son gays, tenemos que empezar con algo suave –Habló Freddy, recibiendo un golpe en el hombro de parte de alguno de los dos nombrados al que ni siquiera se dignó a mirar porque estaba muy ocupado riéndose.

-Hoy estás muy graciosillo, verdad... –Comentó el zorro, mirándolo con molestia.

-Yo digo que... Ahí viene –Advirtió la contraparte femenina del pirata, cambiando rápidamente su gesto pacífico por uno airado, dirigiéndose a su novio- ¡Te dije que no me llames Mangle, maldito pedazo de chatarra!

-¡Te llamo como se me dé la gana, zorra subnormal! –La tomó del cuello de su camisa en un gesto amenazante, gruñéndose ambos cara a cara. Cuando vio que la humana le pasó por un lado con una enorme sonrisa, sin intentar detenerlos como siempre hacía, se extrañó y la miró de reojo.

-¿¡Quién te crees que eres, maldito!? –Continuó ella, aunque se quedó con la misma mueca de extrañeza que tenía el otro Toy al ver cómo Nala se hacía paso entre todos si prestarles ni un poco de atención, y aún con esa mueca extraña de... ¿Felicidad?

-¿Qué carajos te pasa hoy, humana? –Cuestionó Toy Bonnie al ver a la chica detenerse frente a él. Era alta, debía estar por encima del metro con setenta, pero aun así no tenía la estatura suficiente para alcanzarlo a él. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, en una reacción demasiado humana para su gusto, cuando la chica puso sus brazos sobre los hombros de él y entrelazó sus manos por detrás de su cuello, prácticamente abrazándolo. Los nervios se apoderaron de él, los demás no daban crédito a lo que veían- ¿Q-qué piensas que haces...?

Un beso. Eso hacía, darle un beso. Uno que lo dejó paralizado, sonrojado y desconcertado, además de vulnerable para ser el blanco de burla de sus compañeros. Aunque los demás no estaban mejor que él, estaban igual de contrariados, mirándola con mucho asombro.

-Bonnie, tranquilo, no soy homofóbica –Musitó, con un hilo de voz, probablemente igual de nerviosa y sonrojada que el conejo, pero con una expresión de alegría insuperable.

De repente, la carcajada de Puppet interrumpió el silencio del lugar, haciendo que todos se giraran a mirarlo. Ahí, desde la Prize Corner, con Balloon Boy entre sus piernas, habló.

-Supongo que ya no tienen que preocuparse por explicárselo.

Y ninguno lograba salir de su asombro. Intercambiaban miradas entre Puppet, Toy Bonnie y Nala, que parecía una chiquilla enamorada con ese sonrojo, soltando una risilla nerviosa.

Supuso que, a partir de esa noche, podrían convivir todos en armonía.

* * *

Jamás debí escribir esto... Me arrepentiré mañana de haberlo hecho.

Bueno, no. Si a simba le gusta, estaré feliz uwu

Te amo, marida [Inserte corazón aquí]

Sayonara!


End file.
